1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for fabricating any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A static random access memory (SRAM) is used as a cache of a processor or the like because data writing/reading can be performed at high speed.
Since an SRAM is a volatile memory, data is lost when power supply is stopped. Therefore, the following memory device structure is proposed: a transistor using an oxide semiconductor in a semiconductor layer in which a channel is formed (OS transistor) and a capacitor are added to an SRAM so that loss of data is prevented (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).